


Temptations of the Sea

by StrikingThunder



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, Smut in the future, V is kind of a slut, V/everyone, except Jumin, pirate, pirate Luciel, pirate V, pirate everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/pseuds/StrikingThunder
Summary: V had a faint smile on his face as he gazed down into his glass of red wine. He didn't drink wine very often anymore- the people he was usually surrounded with tended to be much heavier drinkers, preferring rum or vodka, and so he had become the same. The wine was nostalgic to him, a reminder of simpler times. The scenery was familiar as well; he remembered this room, this house. He remembered playing here as a child, but had since moved on. He rarely came back to this house, and didn't have one of his own- he lived on the ocean, always moving. But Jumin was still the same man he remembered.~In which V is a pirate, and very much into men.





	Temptations of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so basically I ship V with everyone 
> 
> Mostly Jumin and Saeran
> 
> Expect multiple ships 
> 
> Figuratively and literally, this is a pirate au after all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated.

It was a cloudless, bright afternoon, beams of sunlight welcomed into the home with long curtains tied to the side. The window was left a crack open, allowing only hints of the calm summer breeze to rustle the curtains, but still keep most of the chaos of the world outside. Inside, it was calm, and though the pirate knew it was an illusion and that the world was still a mess beyond these walls, he let himself relax. 

V had a faint smile on his face as he gazed down into his glass of red wine. He didn't drink wine very often anymore- the people he was usually surrounded with tended to be much heavier drinkers, preferring rum or vodka, and so he had become the same. The wine was nostalgic to him, a reminder of simpler times. The scenery was familiar as well; he remembered this room, this house. He remembered playing here as a child, but had since moved on. He rarely came back to this house, and didn't have one of his own- he lived on the ocean, always moving. But Jumin was still the same man he remembered. 

He looked up from his glass and into Jumin's eyes. The nobleman was sitting across from him, those deep grey eyes looking him over. Despite all the years they had known each other, V couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Jumin was no mere nobleman, he was intelligent, calculating. Anyone who dared to oppose him was a fool. Nervously, V pushed a loose strand of his mint hair behind his ear, most of which was tied back in a ponytail. He accidentally tugged a bit at the string of his eyepatch, having to quickly readjust it, but still casually.

“I’m glad you could visit.” Jumin finally spoke, pausing to take a long sip of his wine. “It's been quite a while.”

V could feel the weight in those words; how Jumin meant more than he was saying. It had been more than just a while, they both knew that fact- but it would stay casual. If V was good at anything, it was lying; so he would put on an act. Act like everything was okay. Was it a lie if he really was happier? “Yes, I’m glad I could visit too… I think a supply run was a good enough excuse to stop here.” He let out a small chuckle, gazing into Jumin's eyes. “Travelling the world has been exciting- but I’ve missed you.”

“I’d hardly call you a traveller.” Jumin scoffed, and V braced himself- he could feel another lecture coming. So much for acting casual- he thought Jumin would at least wait a bit longer, but it seemed his old friend would never cease to surprise him. “You're a criminal. You threw your life away just for a woman. Why don't you come back home? You're a  _ noble,  _ Jihyun. Do something more reasonable… be a painter like you always wanted.” 

A long sigh escaped V, as he slowly shook his head. “Jumin… I know you don't approve of it, but life is exciting for me now. I'm not cut out to be a nobleman- I’m a pirate.” 

“I know… but I worry about you.” Jumin muttered, tracing his finger over the rim of his glass. He stared down into the wine, seeming thoughtful, a bit forlorn. “I never thought you'd be one to steal and fight- you used to be so empathetic.”

“I’ve gotten used to it.” V shrugged, glancing to the side. He paused for a moment. “The one downside is that you're not there with me.”

“I will not become a pirate.” Jumin stated firmly, but paused. His expression softened, as did his voice. “But you could visit more often…” 

V felt a rush of sympathy, and was about to respond- until shouting could be heard from just outside. He jumped, a bit startled by it, before he quickly looked to the window. 

“Captain! Get out here!” V recognized the voice of a member of his crew, and reluctantly, he put his wine down, standing up. 

“Seems like I’m needed… I’ll be back.” V said, letting out a small sigh. He ignored the shouting for a moment to step closer to Jumin, who's eyes never left him. “And I’ll try to visit more often- you’re worth more than any amount of gold to me.”

Before Jumin had a chance to respond, V had swooped in, pressing his lips to his forehead in a soft kiss. He had grown a lot bolder since the last time they met, as there was no hesitation in the action he never would have taken before. His lips were gentle against his best friend’s skin, lightly brushing it. It wasn’t the touch of a pirate, but a lover. 

It only lasted a second before he pulled back, a grin spreading across his face. “Alright- see ya.” He turned to leave, but was quickly stopped by a flustered Jumin. 

Jumin stood up, his cheeks a bright red. It was clear that the kiss affected him, if not only the shock of it all was what was flustering him. That was probably it, V decided- but still, he couldn’t help but find his friend’s red face and surprised expression endearing. “Jihyun, did you just-”

“It's V now.” V responded, looking over his shoulder at Jumin with a cheeky smirk. “And yes, it's what you think. Don't worry, I won't force myself on you too much.”

“I will not call you by your criminal name.” Jumin huffed, running a hand through his hair. V loved how confused and flustered he looked, he wanted to save the image in his mind forever. “What about Rika?”

“She's long gone… as I will be if I don't help my crew. I’ll be back.” V said dismissively, offering a wave to Jumin as he walked to the door. He was expecting a worse reaction from Jumin- though maybe he'd just get yelled at when he came back. For now, he pushed it to the back of his mind- he had a different problem to deal with. 

  
  
  
  


V rushed out the front door, and was greeted with more shouts as soon as he stepped outside. In front of him was a gathered crowd, and he couldn't quite see past them- but he could hear the clashing of swords. Hurriedly, he pushed his way through the crowd to see the fight- no wonder he had been called. 

One of his crewmen, Luciel, was in an intense combat with another redhead. The opponent was fighting violently and quickly, Luciel only having enough time to block his swings. V assumed he was another pirate, not only that, he felt familiar- though he had on a bandana that was covering his mouth and nose, and his red hair that had grown past his jaw was helping to obscure his appearance. 

V knew he couldn't waste any more time pondering over this rival pirate- not when Luciel was in danger. He quickly drew his sword, rushing right into the conflict. With one movement, he had pushed Luciel aside and taken his place, to the surprise of his opponent. The redhead only faltered for a moment before swinging his sword down on V, and the captain swiftly blocked the blow. With their swords still touching, he pushed up, flicking his wrist to knock the sword loose. With another harsh swing at the redhead's sword, it went flying out of his hand. 

V grabbed the boy by the collar just as he was about to run away, pulling him close. “I don't appreciate my crew being attacked, y’know. You think you can just run away after that?” He growled, glaring into those golden eyes. He wasn't really that upset about it, these things happened while being a pirate, and Luciel didn't seem hurt at all- he just wanted to teach this kid a lesson so there would be one less person to give them trouble. 

“Fuck off, ya bastard! Get your filthy hands off me!” The redhead spat, harshly attempting to pull away while also pushing V- but he was weak. V took note of that, while keeping him in place. If he didn't have the advantage over Luciel because of brute strength, maybe it was his speed- an element of surprise, perhaps? Either way, it was a bit impressive. Maybe he could recruit him. 

“Bastard, you say?” V smirked a bit, a playful tone in his voice as he tugged the boy closer. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but my parents were married.”

The redhead only growled some more, trying again to pull away- but now that he had caught V’s interest, he wasn't about to let that happen. He slid his sword back into its sheath, and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him flush up against him. That sure made him freeze up. 

“You're an interesting one, hm~?” V purred softly, whispering in the redhead's ear. “I’d like to learn more about you, maybe make you mine~.”

“Y-you’re disgusting.” The pirate huffed out, though his voice was now shaky. He still wasn't struggling- V took that as a good sign. 

V chuckled softly, taking a moment to breathe in the boy's scent. “You have a name, darling?” 

“I’m not telling  _ you. _ ” The redhead growled out, beginning to struggle again. 

“A mysterious boy with an unknown name… interesting. Well, you can call me V.” V smirked a bit, his tone becoming playful again. “If you won't tell me your name, I should be able to call you whatever I want, hm~? Darling, sweetheart… baby, maybe?” A soft chuckle escaped him. 

“Hey, hold on-” The boy started, but V didn't let him continue before looking away. 

He glanced over his shoulder at one of his crew members. “Zen, could you find me some rope? I’d like to talk to this feisty one longer, but he's trying to get away.” 

Zen nodded and rushed off to complete his task, while V turned his attention to Luciel. “Hold onto him for me, will you? He doesn't seem like much of a threat without his sword. Ahh, wait-” He stopped at the feeling of a gun pressing against his side, which caused the rest of his crew members to draw their weapons- but he stayed calm, simply glancing down at the redhead. 

“You shouldn't shoot me if you want to get out alive, dear.” V said softly to the fuming boy in his arms. “My men will rip you to shreds- they're fully prepared to. Drop the gun, it will only benefit you.”

“Burn in hell, you fucking-” the redhead was cut off with a gasp as the gun was slapped out of his hand. 

“You have any other weapons I should be aware of?” V asked calmly as the gun hit the floor. His eyes narrowed into a light glare. “I’d hate to have to slice your arm off. That'd be quite messy, wouldn't it?”

Without waiting for the boy to respond, he shoved him over to Luciel, who quickly caught him. “Pat him down. Tie him up once you have some rope and bring him to the ship- I’ll deal with him later.” V stated, turning away. His meeting with Jumin wasn't over, after all. 


End file.
